My Savior- Return To Homeworld
by orangeyoshii
Summary: (Did you really think Homeworld was gonna let these two slide?) White Diamond asks a tremendous favor from A gem outside of the regular authority you know. Retrieve. Those. Two. Traitors. What kind of horrifying punishments await Tourmaline and Onyx? Will anyone help/protect them through this? (Gemsona AU) (A good portion of this will also take place where Wanted took)
1. Chapter 15: A New Beginning

_The ship had just left Homeworld._ _Coordinates have been set_ _and_ _t_ _he Mission has been logged._

" _Pearl, how long will it take to reach Earth?"_

" _At our current state, it should take about_ _4 earth months to head there..."_

" _I never thought I would have to travel to this trash heap of a planet. I have better things to do outside of Blue. Yellow, and White's problems. I almost feel sorry that Blue constantly comes here to mourn for what happened to their dearest sister Pink..."_

 _3 Quartz gems then walked in. An Agate, A Jasper, and a regular Quartz gem._ _A sapphire of some sort was there as well, on the other side._ _"Well, My Diamond, I would honestly be surprised if White were to start caring. You know how 'fashionably late' she tends to get when Blue and Yellow are mourning together." The Agate nudged the other 2 quartz's and laughed._ _The Sapphire just stayed silent._ _The Diamond outside of the usual authority had let out a chuckle as well._

" _That is a plausible thought, I'm curious as to why she didn't attend that Rose Quartz's trial,"_ _she crossed her legs. "Like before when Yellow apparently had to make her and Blue's pearl sing," The Agate said before throwing another laughing fit_ _with the other two. "Star, tell me everything that's going to happen once we land on Earth." The Diamond asked._

 _S_ _tar Sapphire walked up to her. This almost unknown Diamond carried her with her palm and let her whisper._ _T_ _he unidentified Diamond just smirked. "Pearl, who are the two gems_ _that are listed_ _for trial and exile again?"_

Tourmaline was sitting at the top of a department store building, waiting for Onyx to come back with the picnic stuff. Their definition of a picnic is a family size bag of Takis, a pack of Pitt Cola, **(I miss Gravity Falls)** and managing to snag a wireless TV, Nintendo Switch, and a copy of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

She tapped her fingers against the ledge of the roof where she was sitting. She looked back and peered at the vending machine right next to the stairway. Tourmaline got up and went over to it, pulling out 87 cents she found on the sidewalk earlier. The mint green gem peered over at the drinks and what she could afford. _'Onyx sure is taking a while, guess it's not too bad to get another drink...'_ she thought.

After 5 minutes of looking, all she could afford was a bottle of Disani. By the time she got her water, Onyx was back with the stuff, shapeshifted, so she was made bigger. "I got the stuff!" she said as she carefully laid their items down and shifted back to normal.

"I was getting worried you wouldn't come back!" The mint green gem said as she hugged her girlfriend. Onyx giggled. "I was only gone for like a couple minutes, and I actually paid for that Switch!"

"Really?"

"No!" The two laughed. "Okay, let's get this thing set up so we can start playing!" Tourmaline said as she walked over to the TV and turned it on. She popped open the CD of the game and easily slid it in their new console. Onyx opened their bag of spicy tortilla chips and cracked open their soda cans. They were in for a really long night with their new game. "I call Daisy!" Onyx said as she selected her. Tourmaline sipped on her soda, eating the pit that was left in the can. She then selected over onto Luigi. "He's better than Mario anyways..." The two spent a good 6 hours of gameplay on the roof of the department store. "Okay...I'm done here..." Onyx muttered as she rubbed her eyes. Her girlfriend nodded. She turned off the TV and the console. Onyx got up and stretched.

"Should we take the stuff home?" she asked. Tourmaline got up as well. "Yeah, sure..." Onyx shapeshifted and took their things in her shapeshifted wings. The mint green gem hopped onto her back and got a move on. "It's a lot colder at night..." she muttered as she rubbed her sleeves. "Yeah, I wonder how though...it was always cold back on Homeworld." Onyx replied.

"I mean at least we live in a treehouse now, I felt like if we just stayed with the Crystal Gems would just be kind of a hindrance on their missions, considering we're not even that skilled at fighting and such," she said. The sleek black gem looked down and saw their large treehouse. As soon as the two gems moved out of Steven's room, they immediately thought of fixing themselves a treehouse or rather, have Peridot and Lapis snag their materials to build it and have them to 50 percent of the job. "We're home!"

Onyx landed safely on the roof with Tourmaline and their bearings. They opened up the trap door and got back inside. The black gem set their stolen Switch along with their other stolen consoles under the TV. "Hey Onyx?" Tourmaline turned the lights on as she looked over at her girlfriend. Onyx looked over behind her. "Yeah? What is it?"

"What do you think is going on back on Homeworld? Since we left, I've been having a pretty bad feeling that something could end up happening to us..." The mint green gem responded. Her girlfriend stood up.

"Well, it's not like they have tracking devices on us or anything, and it's been a year since we've landed on Earth, it wouldn't have taken Homeworld this long to come find us!" she reassured. "And besides, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it."

Tourmaline giggled. "Yeah...I'll always remember that," She tucked some bangs behind her ear and yawned. "Alright, I'm going to bed." she said as she went over to her room. Onyx nodded and stretched. "Yeah, me too." she said before refilling her water bottle and heading off to bed.

 _We now see this unknown Diamond resting in a pool of bubbled gems and stars, practically looking like she was bathing. Her Quartz walked up to her with her hands folded respectfully. "My Diamond," she greeted. The Diamond nodded."Is there something to inform, Sunrise?"_

" _I'm afraid not, My Diamond, it's rather just a question I have in mind," Sunrise Quartz said. Her Diamond raised her hand and waved it. "Ask away," she replied simply. The yellow and red gem exhaled nervously and nodded. She kept her hands at her sighed and balled them up into fists._

" _My Diamond, As we are part of a more unknown side of Homeworld, and could possibly stay there forever, this question has been bothering me,"She started._

" _What will bringing two gems from the most highest Diamond's court and have them be set on trial, and possibly be sent to the off colors' prison or shattered fulfill? I mean, this will only be known on our side of Homeworld unless we can manage to inform any of the Authority Diamonds," Sunrise Quartz breathed out._

 _Her Diamond raised her eyebrow. "I haven't told you? I have been able to let Yellow and Blue Diamond know that these two gems are from their sister's court. In fact, White Diamond had made me do this job." She then got up and started walking._

" _Sunrise, whom are we trying to capture again?" she asked. Sunrise Quartz followed her. "Th-They are a Watermelon Tourmaline and an Onyx guard, My Diamond." The Diamond nodded. "Yes, I'll have you know that this Tourmaline specifically is rather important, you see, she was White Diamond's advisor, her right hand," she scoffed._

" _If she had decided to not flee from Homeworld, she could have been a perfect temporary ambassador to White Diamonds' Division, such a shame, really." she cascaded through the long hallways of the ship. Sunrise Quartz had followed her through the whole way, her fellow Quartz's soon finding her and following her as well._

" _What's going on?" The pink and white Jasper asked. Their Diamond then turned around and saw all three of them._

" _Ah, Exotica and Polka Dot Agate, have you two rested well?" she asked. The two quartz soldiers nodded. "Yes, My Diamond!" Polka Dot Agate replied happily. Their Diamond then turned back and faced forward and started walking again. "I have another question for you, Sunrise, who am I?" she asked directly. The yellow and red gem gulped nervously._

" _H-Heart..." She answered sheepishly._

" _Answer fully,"_

" _Heart Of Eternity Diamond, is who you are." Sunrise Quartz answered. The dark blue Diamond nodded. "Heart of Eternity I shall be..." She cascaded through the halls. She then turned to face her three quartz soldiers. "Now listen up, you three are my best quartz soldiers, I also have brought along my best sapphire to be able to accompany us on our journey," she said._

" _Our job is to capture those traitors and make them pay for their deeds afterwards, do you all understand?"_

 _The three quartz soldiers immediately nodded and shifted their arms to make the diamond insignia."Yes, My Diamond." they said in unison._

" _Very well, I ask that you three do not fail this for everyone in our guild. If you somehow do" she snickered. "Well, you won't be the only ones experiencing what kind of punishments are in store in Heart Of Eternity's Guild." The dark blue Diamond said, walking back to her chair._

 _The three nodded, walking back to their respective room in the spacious ship. They all breathed out anxiously. "OKAY, I AM NOT ABOUT TO GET SHATTERED, NO WAY, NO HOW," Polka Dot Agate exhaustively let out. "I will not be put inside that abandoned kindergarten with those off colors, I mean yeesh, we're the only ones who actually know about them, I could easily blurt out that they're off colors but then that would lead to me getting shattered!"_

" _Okay calm down, Polka Dot," Exotica Jasper held her shoulder. "We're the best quartz soldiers in our guild, we'll be just fine!" she tried reassuring her friend. "Anyways, we should probably get back to our cubbies, this trip's gonna be 4 months long, we need to get as much rest as we can for now." the pale pink quartz said. The two other gem nodded, eventually leaving off to their room._

…

Tourmaline tossed and turned in her new bed, quietly groaning as she tried to sleep. Sleep was still a bit of a new thing to these gems, as they have only been on earth for about a year now and struggling to learn the way humans live, despite knowing they don't always have to live a domestic human life. There was then a sudden knock on her door. The mint green gem hazily got up. "Yes?" she rubbed her eye and opened the door.

"You can't sleep either?" a tired Onyx asked, holding a blanket.

"Nah, wanna sleep together again?" Tourmaline asked. Her girlfriend nodded. They both headed off back to bed and laid comfortably together. Onyx crossed her arms as her head laid in her hands. "Sooooo...wanna talk until we fall asleep?" The mint green gem asked. Onyx looked over. She silently nodded and smiled back.

"I still have some questions on my mind about Homeworld..." The sleek black gem muttered. Tourmaline tossed over and faced Onyx. "Yeah, ask away," she responded.

"Didn't White Diamond offer you a pearl before?" Onyx asked. Tourmaline nodded. "Yeah, I had a pearl, a personal zircon lawyer, and a green sapphire. Since my pride was so huge, I never really wanted them around much after you came,"

"Wait, what would you need a zircon and a sapphire for?"

"For zircon, she would normally be needed to help with cases on trials and such, White Diamond was often too busy to handle trivial stuff like that so Yellow and Blue would have handled each trial, or send in me," The mint green gem answered. "As for Green Sapphire, you know what sapphires do, they predict your future and can pretty much predict my whole life...heh, I would often get freaked out because Green Sapphire was the first sapphire I met..." Tourmaline trailed off a bit.

"Green was a sweetheart, so were my zircon and pearl..."

"Huh...so what happened to them?" Her girlfriend asked. Tourmaline chuckled. "I met you, I felt I didn't need the others anymore when I heard you were coming. Or rather, I kinda scared them off…" she said, sounding like her mood changed. "Kinda feel bad about it now but," she shrugged.

"Nothing I can really do about it now..." She said. "Alright, I'm done being sappy. What about you? What was your life like before you met me?

Onyx's eyes lit up for a moment. "Oh, well uuh, it was pretty boring and mundane to be honest," she replied. "There were 2 gems in charge of the production of Era 2 Onyxes. Star Diopside and Clear Quartz. They were...pretty strict," she said.

Onyx shrugged. "Now thinking about it, they were just doing their job. So pretty much everyday we had to line up into groups, take our attendance, and then be free in this one room. It seemed pretty big, but for me it was like living in a cage," she said.

"I didn't really like most of the other Onyxes. They were pretty annoying. And the thing is, not that many gems really wanted off color Era 2 onyxes like us. So only like one or two of us would get picked to be a quartz guard; and I was lucky enough to be picked by White Diamond for you.~" Onyx said flirtatiously to Tourmaline.

She giggled. "Oh stop it," she curled up in the duvet. "Okay," Tourmaline nodded. "I'm getting sleepy now..." she yawned. Her girlfriend nodded as she threw her blanket over herself. "Alright...night Tourmy..." Onyx closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Onyx...I love you.." The mint green gem whispered, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 **(And there we go! All done! It's about time lmao. So here it is folks, the beginning of My Savior 2! This was a blast to write and I can't wait to continue on with this, especially now since my writing is less cringey. And now that there's also a lot more info on what Homeworld is like and how it functions, The Diamond's personalities, weaknesses, etc. It'll be easier to write this now that there's more info! This will also mean that some things will be different like how I portrayed Blue Diamond and all that jazz. And since I'm such a nice person, have a oneshot of Onyx and Tourmaline I wrote on Google Docs. Cya later!)**

 _ **Just a Court Meeting**_

"Hey Tourmy, where you going?" Onyx said, almost running to her gem. The mint green gem looked back at her before opening her door.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just going off on a court meeting, nothing special." She said.

"A court meeting? What do you even do there?" Onyx asked. Tourmaline crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"Okay, so a court meeting is where the highest ranking gems of the court gather up to discuss things like law, resource gathering, tech advancement, and all that jazz." She responded to her guard. "Am I able to go? I-I mean, since the highest ranking gems will be there, do they also bring along their pearls and such?" The jet black gem asked.

"Well, yeah we can. Eh, why the heck not? C'mon, I doubt you've been on one anyways," The mint green gem said. She opened the door and walked out along with Onyx.

Shortly, they were already in the meeting room of the court. "Alright, just act normal, if someone tries talking to you while Iris talks, just ignore em okay?" The aristocratic gem whispered close to Onyx. Her guard nodded.

"Wait, who's Iris?" she asked. Tourmaline and Onyx then took their seats at the large meeting table. Onyx sat next to her gem, assuming that's where she should be.

"Iris Agate! She's a high-ranked quartz here who's in charge of supervision and coordination for meetings like this," she then scoffed. "If **I** wasn't a part of this court, she could have been White Diamond's right hand.~"

The sleek black gem nodded. "So, she's your rival?"

"No, we don't fight to be White Diamond's right hand. Besides, she can't. I was made just 4 years before the dawn of Era 2, she was made during Era 2." Tourmaline said as she crossed her leg under the table.

Onyx nodded. She looked around. She didn't notice the room was vacant until now. "Oh wow, we're the only ones here?"

The mint green gem looked over. "Yeah, right now we are. Don't worry, everyone else should be here sometime later…" Just as she said that, the warp pad went off. A short, pink gem was on it. She wore a frilly pink dress and seemed to have little wings as she was floating up.

The pale pink gem looked over at Tourmaline with a smug expression as she floated over to to the seat across from the two gems. 'Oh great…' Tourmaline massaged her temple with her right hand.

"Is that your Onyx? Are sure she's not mistaken for an off color?~" The pale pink gem asked as she made her fairy like wings go away.

Tourmaline grunted. "Shut it, Morganite! She's just an Era 2!"

"You know how different Era 2s are compared to the Era 1's Onyxes.~" Two other gems then came out of the warp. A Zircon and a Sapphire whom were both white. The zircon pinched the bridge of her nose as she grunted. The sapphire just silently went to her respective seat.

"I SWEAR BY MY DIAMOND, I CANNOT STAND ANOTHER MINUTE OF BLUE AND YELLOW ZIRCON BICKERING!" White Zircon practically yelled, causing Onyx to flinch. "Yellow Zircon does absolutely nothing but be the smug piece of rock she is, and Blue is nothing but a nervous wreck all the time! It's like can she just get a grip already?!" White Zircon complained out loud as she went to her seat.

"Uuhhh," Onyx looked over at her.

"You know Blue and Yellow Zircon right? Some lawyer gems of their courts?" Tourmaline asked. Her guard nodded.

"Yeah, she over there is normally in the middle of their small fights." Tourmaline responded. "Oohhh…" Onyx nodded. The warp pad lit up again as soon as White Zircon took her seat. A white and pale gray quartz stood on it with her pearl. "Ya know who that is?" Onyx asked Tourmaline. She looked over.

"That's Snow Quartz, another quartz soldier of our court," The mint gem responded. "And not gonna lie, she's not one to mess with, she's nice and all but I do not recommend getting on her bad side. She can mess you up if she wanted to." she pointed out. Onyx exhaled and nodded.

Before Snow Quartz left for her seat, she talked to her Pearl for a bit. "I'll be fine, you can just head back to our room." she said calmly. The pale gray pearl gave a weary smile and nodded, standing back onto the warp pad and leaving. Snow Quartz sighed calmly and went to her seat, right next to Onyx. She looked over at Tourmaline.

"Hi," she greeted. The mint green gem looked over at her.

"Oh...hey," She greeted back sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot to mention, this is my Onyx guard. She's an Era 2..." Tourmaline said as she gestured at Onyx.

"Hello," Snow Quartz greeted calmly. Onyx immediately looked over at her and almost gasped, feeling a bit intimidated by this quartz. "O-Oh! Hi!" The sleek black gem greeted, trying to not be awkward or obvious. The light-colored gem gave a small smile at the numbed down quartz.

' _She seems...composed...'_ Onyx thought.

"Ugh, Where the heck is Iris?! She's always late!" Tourmaline said as she looked over at the warp pad impatiently. It had already been several minutes since she and Onyx had first came in to the meeting room. Onyx leaned back in her chair and looked over at the other gems.

Morganite was talking with White Sapphire, who wasn't saying anything as the small pink gem was speaking. Is she listening? Onyx couldn't make out the sapphire's expression as they normally keep most of their face, mostly their eye covered by their hair.

White Zircon was twiddling with her thumbs impatiently in her seat as she was waiting for Iris Agate to just arrive already. The warp pad lit up, having everyone look over in anticipation. "Iris?" Tourmaline looked over, folding her hands up.

"Nope! It's me!" White Diamond's pearl called out from the warp pad.

"Pearl? What are you doing here, where's Iris?"Tourmaline asked as she looked over. Pearl walked over to the gems on the table. "Unfortunately, Iris is supervising Pink Diamond's human zoo along with Holly Blue. It was just assigned to her last minute, I'm terribly sorry.." White Pearl said.

Tourmaline's eye twitched. After a few silent moments she spoke up. "So _when's_ the meeting gonna be rescheduled?" she said through grit teeth. Onyx wasn't paying attention much, as she was just fiddling with her sleeve.

Pearl stuttered. "B-By next week, your grace..!" she shakily said, barely carrying her reports together. At this point, most of them gems who were sitting in the room along with Onyx and Tourmaline had already left, either irritated that their coordinator hadn't shown or thankful it was over with quickly.

The mint green gem just sighed. "Alright then, come on Onyx, let's go," she said as she got up from her seat. Onyx looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, how bout next time you just stay in our room?"

 **(Yea, I have a lot of gem ocs. Most I don't really plan on using much but some others I'll actually use)**


	2. Chapter 16: Illustrated Memories

The next day, Tourmaline and Onyx decided to go outside their treehouse and explore their new environment a bit. They haven't lived in this forest for too long so they thought it'd be a nice factor. "You ready to go?" Onyx asked Tourmaline in her room. Her girlfriend looked over.

"Yeah, just a minute," she said. The mint green gem adjusted her hair a bit and was finally ready. Onyx nodded and headed out through the ladder outside of their front door. Tourmaline never needed to use it since she has a jumping boost. She hopped off first and waited for Onyx to come down. Her girlfriend scoffed.

"Showoff!" The jet black gem chuckled and began to climb down. Several minutes later, Onyx was was finally on the ground. "So what are we gonna be doing here?" She asked her girlfriend. Tourmaline pulled out a map.

"Eh, just explore the place maybe?" She suggested. Onyx shrugged. "No problem!" she said and started walking off. "I hope we don't get lost though, I remember watching this one cartoon with Steven where these 3 sea creatures were camping a few feet away from their houses, and the next thing you know, They got attacked by a thing called a sea bear!" She said.

Tourmaline looked at her weirdly as she held the map. "What does that have to do with getting lost?"

"If we get attacked by a sea bear, and we can't get back and retreat home in time, we're toast!" her girlfriend yelled.

"...You should stop watching TV for a while..."

"I know what I'm talking about! I even know how to get rid of a sea bear!"

"..and how's that?" Tourmaline asked, looking away from the map.

"Easy!" Onyx exclaimed as she grabbed a large twig and drew a circle in the dirt.

"How does this circle help?"

Onyx shrugged. "I dunno, but it sure helped!" she rested her hand on her hip as she held the stick and moved on.

Tourmaline rolled her eyes as she followed with the map. "Are you sure we can't just fight off that 'sea bear?' she mockingly said. "That creature can just easily come back if we walk out the circle, and how bout, WE ARE LITERALLY ON LAND! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN END UP ENCOUNTERING A SEA BEAR!" She yelled, causing some birds to fly out from the trees.

"...killjoy..." Onyx muttered. The mint green gem just groaned as she closed up the map.

"Alright, we're pretty much just going east so we can't get lost," Tourmaline said as she reached over and left the map in her satchel. Onyx nodded and looked around. The entire place was green mixed with brown from the bark of the jungle trees, each color was deeply saturated, not blindingly bright but somehow natural.

This kind of scenery wasn't what the two were used to, let alone earth itself. Despite being surrounded by endless trees, vines, and grass, places like this felt so bare. While their homeland was constantly surrounded by futuristic structures, spires, and statues, this place had almost nothing familiar to them.

"Soooo…got any stories from work to tell to pass the time?" Onyx asked as she kept looking around.

"Yeah, I guess I got a few…remember when we had to bail Steven and his dad out of Homeworld?" Tourmaline asked.

"Yeah? You were trying to avoid Holly Blue Agate the whole time, why was that?"

"Eh, we kind of worked together from time to time. I just thought it'd be kind of awkward and dangerous if she recognized me,"

"Dangerous? How?"

"If she recognized me, she would have been wondering what I was doing with a bunch of rebel gems, let alone wondering that before The Crystal Gems got caught," Tourmaline responded.

"So what was it like working with her?" Onyx asked.

Tourmaline just shrugged. "Eh, we were basically the same person if you think about it. We were both pretty arrogant and narcissistic gems and would turn into complete fangirls when any of the Diamonds appeared."

* * *

 **It was only about 4 months since this Watermelon Tourmaline had been living on Homeworld. She was adapting pretty well to this new lifestyle and work ethics and had no complaints. It was a lot better than doing nothing in her old kindergarten…**

 **Tourmaline sat contently and silently in her small pod ship as she looked out her green tinted window. She picked up her screen and contacted White Diamond's Pearl.**

" **Are you there yet?" White Pearl immediately answered. Tourmaline shook her head. "This...weird pink ship is the human zoo?"**

 **Pearl nodded. "Yes, that what once Pink Diamond's own zoo for keeping humans, she always found them fascinating," she mentioned.**

" **How long am I gonna be working here again..?" Tourmaline asked hazily as she rubbed her eyes.**

" **Like I've said before, Tourmaline, My Diamond is sending you there so you can experience the kinds of jobs we have on here since you lived in such a carefree environment. It should only take about a month or so," Pearl responded. "Which reminds me, would you like for your pearl to accompany you for this?"**

 **Tourmaline shrugged. "Alright, let her know I want her here as well," she replied.**

 **Pearl nodded and messaged her through her screen and immediately came back to Tourmaline. "Speaking of her, might I ask something from you?"**

" **Go for it,"**

" **You seem to trust me more than your own pearl to a greater extent. Why is that?" Pearl asked.**

 **Tourmaline just shrugged and looked out her window. "I mean...I've known you longer...I know you better than her. I-I mean I'm not saying I don't like her but...you know what I mean.." she muttered.**

 **Pearl nodded. "I understand fully,"**

 **Tourmaline then looked over at her window and saw that she was nearing over to the zoo. "Is there anything else I should know? I'm getting close to the zoo," she said.**

" **Yes, to get you started off, there's a quartz gem who is also supervising the zoo along with several Amethyst gems. She's an agate, I presume. She has been watching over the place since Era 2 had risen. Stay calm, she'll help you along, alright?"**

 **Tourmaline nodded. "Got it, I'll be signing off now. Goodbye." she closed her screens as the ship landed inside the zoo. Tourmaline blinked as she noticed how pink the place was.** ** _'Man..'_** **she rubbed her eye as she hopped off of the pod ship.**

" **Oh my stars!" Holly Blue Agate walked over to her. "I presume you're White Diamond's entrusted Tourmaline, yes?" she asked.**

" **Yes," Tourmaline bowed a bit.**

" **Oh, not many other aristocrats come and visit here, I promise this will be excellent for your occupation report to White Diamond, follow me and I'll show you your station," Holly Blue smiled as she clapped her hands together and started walking off. Tourmaline nodded and followed.**

 **She looked over and saw two Amethyst guards standing near the entrance of the rest of the rooms inside the zoo.**

" **ARE YOU GONNA GREET OUR GUEST YET?!" Holly yelled as she kicked the two Amethyst's feet. They winced and immediately moved their hands to make the Diamond insignia.**

" **Greetings, your grace," They greeted. Tourmaline was just a bit scared of Holly Blue's nature towards them.**

" **H-Hello..." The green and pink gem greeted and just headed off to her station along with Holly Blue.**

" **I seem to have underestimated Earth gems to a certain extent, you're practically one of the very few gems from Earth who actually seem competent," Holly Blue Agate remarked. "But then again, you're not an Amethyst let alone quartz." she smirked.**

 **Tourmaline just nodded.**

" **It's a shame what happened to your kindergarten though, all the other cut of tourmaline gems went to waste by those fusion monsters on Earth...but no matter, there's still some you've managed to be acquainted with here, yes?" The pale blue agate asked.**

 **Tourmaline looked up at her considering she was practically a runt. "Y-Yes, I've met other Tourmalines in my division along with Blue Diamond's court," she said as she and Holly came to a stop.**

" **Is this where I'll be staying?" The pale pink haired gem asked. Holly nodded.**

" **Yes! For now you'll be in charge of guarding what was once Pink Diamond's room in this zoo!"**

" **Why do I need to guard it?"**

" **I hear that this is where Blue Diamond often mourns for the loss of Pink Diamond," she muttered. "She seems to want this place to be completely private and restricted unless another gem comes for human donations to the zoo."**

" **Has there been any lately?"**

" **Nothing as of late, but only time will tell," Holly Blue sighed. "Now just stand next to the scanner on the wall here, and I'll be right back with you!" she left over to a warp pad.**

' ** _Huh...'_** **Tourmaline looked over at the door and got awfully curious. She hardly knew anything about Pink Diamond and was longing to learn more.**

 **After several minutes of doing nothing but standing around in agony, something in Tourmaline snapped, not out of anger but rather awful impatience and curiosity.** ** _'Screw it, Holly's taking forever...'_** **Tourmaline had managed to crack the code to the scanner in seconds and waltzed right in as fast as she could.**

 **The small gem gasped as she looked at everything around her. The room was large and filled to the brim with bubbled Rose Quartz gems. She teared up from the sight. It was both horrible and somehow even beautiful to look at.**

 **Suddenly, the back entrance had opened. Tourmaline yelped a bit and scrambled to hide. She ran over to the nearest pillar and hid behind it. At this moment she was thankful as all hell to be small and skinny.**

 **So many things were running through her mind.** ** _Why were those gems bubbled up? Is this the entire cut of Rose Quartz gems? Who's here and why?_** **Tourmaline felt true pity for them. She figured they had nothing to do with Pink Diamond's shattering.** ** _'I don't understand, why should they be punished?'_** **The small gem thought.**

 **Yellow Diamond had entered the room. "Close the door, Pearl," she commanded as her Pearl did so. Tourmaline peeped through the pillar. She noticed Yellow Diamond's expression. She looked like her usual stern self but saw a hint of anger and grief in her eyes.**

 **Yellow sighed as she sat in the room. "I'm sorry...I am so..so sorry Pink..." she said, her voice shaking. Tourmaline's jaw had dropped a bit. She never thought of Yellow Diamond as the mourning type. She mainly saw that in Blue Diamond.**

" **I know it wasn't my fault but...I KNOW I COULD HAVE DONE MORE…!" Yellow Diamond suddenly yelled, causing Tourmaline to jump a bit, not too much for her to be seen. Yellow shakily sighed. "I'll find a way to avenge you, Pink. I promise..." she said as she got up and left along with her Pearl.**

 **Tourmaline sighed as soon as the doors closed. "That has got to be the scariest thing I've ever done..." she slowly walked over to the front entrance. Just as she came back, Holly did as well. "O-Oh..! you're back..!"**

 **Holly Blue nodded. "I apologize for taking so long," she said. "Now come along, there's still more of the zoo you should know about." she said as she walked on to her right. Tourmaline nodded and followed. As they walked off, she looked over back at the door of Pink Diamond's room.**

' _ **I'll come back and see you all again...that's the least I can do...'**_

* * *

"And so, that's how Holly Blue and I met." Tourmaline from now responded.

Onyx's jaw was practically on the floor. "FORGET HOLLY! YOU ALMOST GOT SPOTTED FROM YELLOW DIAMOND AND SAW ALL THE ROSE QUARTZES!?"

Tourmaline just blankly nodded. "Yeah, pretty much,"

"You said you were going to come back and see them again right?! Did you?!"

"Well..-" Tourmaline was cut off from something irritating her ankle. "The heck?" she raised up her foot and almost fainted. "Woah, Tourmy! Are you okay?" Onyx asked as she held her shoulders. She looked over and almost fainted as well.

It was a tiny gem…She seemed innocent. She had long navy blue hair for her stature and pale green skin, with her gem placed on her whole torso.

The tiny gem looked up at her with cute pale green eyes and smiled a bit. "AAAAAHHH!" Tourmaline and Onyx flipped out which caused the small gem to hop off and shapeshift to a bird and fly off.

"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON EARTH?!" Onyx yelled. The gem didn't come back.

"Holy crap...how many more gems are on Earth?!" Tourmaline held her head.

"I don't know!"

Tourmaline just groaned. "Alright...I think it's time to head back...it's getting late..."

"Yeah….alright..." Onyx nodded as she rubbed her temples and helped Tourmaline back up.

"I hope she comes back..."

"We probably shouldn't be yelling at her next time if we see her again.."

"Yeah..." Tourmaline muttered as she and Onyx went back home.

* * *

 **Sunrise Quartz sat down in the center of her room and got into a meditation pose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.** ** _'This is the one place I can calm down and think to myself...'_** **she thought. Sunrise wanted her room to be specifically therapeutic for her meditation periods.**

 **She breathed in and out as she cleared her thoughts.** ** _'I've never even done anything like this before...I know damn well those two are gonna be shattered...'_** **she shuddered. As a more of a nursing gem, Sunrise hadn't spent much time on the battlefield. She hadn't since The Rebellion, and that wasn't a good experience for anyone who fought.**

 **Crystal Gems had sworn to never look back at their old lives and each Homeworld gem that was capable of doing so were forced to fight and Sunrise was no exception. She began to wonder if any of the Crystal Gems had felt anything during The Rebellion.**

' _ **Was the fight really worth it, Rose..?'**_ **Sunrise Quartz thought as she reached her hand out.**

 _ **A white butterfly had came back for her…**_

* * *

That night, after shapeshifting to her pajamas, Tourmaline had done her back cracks and stretches before going to bed in her room. She yawned as she looked over at her night stand. The mint green gem picked up the tiny box next to her clock and opened it back up but not too much.

" _Don't worry…I'll let you free soon, Once I know for sure you're safe here, You'll be out. I promise..."_


	3. Chapter 17: When Danger Hits

_*** 3 and a half months later***_

 _Exotica sighed as she held the bridge of her nose, placing her hand on the scanner next to Sunrise's doors and got them opened. Exotica Jasper blinked. "You're still doing this? Recuperating with these weird things?" she asked Sunrise as she waved off the white butterflies in the room, them dissipating into the thin, cold air._

 _Sunrise Quartz groaned as she stood up, not facing her companion. "I was just meditating..." she muttered, her eyebrows furrowing._

" _You always say that," The pale pink quartz crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Sunrise, you can't lie to me anymore." she groaned. Sunset didn't respond. "You're seriously still beat up over The Rebellion?! About Ro-"_

" _Drop it." Sunrise said in a low and raspy voice, immediately summoning her weapon out, which was what looked like a large syringe. The syringe was just about as huge as her own body. Exotica immediately backed up a bit. She then sighed._

" _You know what she did, she shattered Pink Diamond. OUR DIAMOND, SUNRISE," The pale pink jasper reminded. Sunrise Quartz just latched onto her syringe. Exotica looked at her, unimpressed. "Do you really think I want to fight you?" she asked._

 _Sunrise Quartz sighed, her syringe disappearing. "No..." she muttered, rubbing her eye._

" _But you still miss her, don't you?"_

" _Just drop it. And go. Leave me alone." The yellow quartz balled her hand up into a fist._

 _Exotica Jasper just exhaled as she left the room. "Sunrise, you really need to put the past behind you if you want to keep living. You can't go on living like this," she said right before the doors immediately shut, leaving Sunrise Quartz alone._

 _As the pale pink gem walked back to her quarters, she noticed Polka Dot Agate's head peaking through her door from her room. "Let me guess, you heard everything?" Exotica asked her other companion. Polka Dot shamelessly nodded._

" _Was this about that Rose Quartz?" she asked._

" _Yeah…and a bit of Pink Diamond. I-It was mostly about Sunrise herself though. I don't think she's doing too well," Exotica let out a forced chuckle. "Oh who am I kidding? She hasn't been okay in forever.."_

" _Hey, you're her partner too, I'm pretty sure you can help her in some way.." The agate held her shoulder. The two quartz gems then felt a bit unsettled as they felt they weren't alone in the large corridor. They turned around and saw Star Sapphire just casually standing there._

" _Woah!" Exotica Jasper jumped back a bit. "Star! Don't scare me like that!"_

 _Star Sapphire stayed silent, not even making any sort of other movement. Exotica rubbed the back of her neck. "You must've heard Sunset and I's conversation too, huh..?" she asked nervously. Again, Star Sapphire stayed silent. After a short and awkward moment, Star Sapphire then left back to Heart._

 _The pale jasper sighed as she rubbed her arm. "She doesn't talk to anyone besides Heart of Eternity, does she..?" she muttered as she opened the doors back to her room and finally went inside._

 _Star Sapphire walked through the long, dark blue encrusted hallways of the ship. The interior had a bit of a luminous and beaming night look, almost looking like a pond or riverbank at night. No one ever saw it but Star always enjoyed just being anywhere with her diamond, always taking more of an appreciation to things when she's around._

 _She finally reached Heart of Eternity's large doors, putting her hand on the scanner to let herself inside. Night Blue Pearl looked behind her, the screen above the door recognizing Star. "My Diamond, Star Sapphire is wanting to enter, shall I let her in?" she asked. Heart of Eternity Diamond looked over from her chair, laying her screens down. "Yes. Let her in, Pearl," she said._

 _Night Blue nodded, opening the doors and letting Star Sapphire inside. "Greetings, my Diamond..," The dark blue sapphire bowed before standing in front of her._

" _Tell me what happened, Star," Heart of Eternity demanded,folding her legs as she turned her large chair to face her. "And please be quick, I was contacting my sister Diamond." she said as she folded her legs, sitting behind all the control panels and her large blue-tinted window._

 _Star Sapphire nodded, her hands folded together as she spoke up. "The gems, Sunset Quartz and Exotica Jasper seemed to be arguing over a personal dispute that had happened during The Rebellion years of Homeworld. Sunset appears to be in denial about someone she and Exotica knew in their past in Pink Diamond's entourage," she responded. Heart of Eternity nodded, but she then got curious and wanted to know a bit more._

" _Were you able to look into their past and see who it was they were talking about?" The dark blue diamond asked, crossing her arms as she felt unimpressed with how her two quartz gems were acting._

 _Star Sapphire nodded. "It was a Rose Quartz, the same Rose Quartz who led her group of rebel gems, and the accused for shattering Pink Diamond."_

 _Heart of Eternity's eyes widened as she held onto her seat handles, making her pearl and sapphire shudder a bit. "Those two...they have ties with the leader of The Crystal Gems?" she asked Star, turning tense as she sat up from her chair._

" _Y-Yes my Diamond, they seemed to have known her personally as well," Star said, feeling a bit intimidated by her Diamond. Heart of Eternity Diamond then chuckled deeply as she smiled, sitting back down. Star Sapphire then smiled, chuckling deeply. "There is more," she said._

" _Please Star, tell me all about it." The dark blue diamond smiled at her. The sapphire gem giggled. "Rose Quartz is still alive. In a new form..." she said, laughing evilly soon afterwards, soon along with her Diamond._

" _Their past memories of Rose Quartz just might help us once we land on Earth…that will be all, Star. I thank you for indulging me." she said before clapping her hands. Star Sapphire nodded, leaving back to her quarters._

 _Heart of Eternity Diamond chuckled in a deep and sinister manner as she pulled her screens back up, contacting her sister Diamonds. She couldn't wait to tell them all about this new information on Rose Quartz's status, then growing more and more impatient for their arrival on Earth._

* * *

Tourmaline shuddered a bit as she held her phone; she was talking with Steven along with Onyx in their home. "So...people in your town are going missing?" The mint green gem asked nervously as she put it on speaker so Onyx could hear.

"Sadie, Jamie, and Lars went missing in the past few days, I-I have no idea what happened..!" Steven responded. "I'm with Connie right now, we're trying to see who did this!"

"Were any of The Crystal Gems abducted?!" Onyx asked, grabbing the phone.

"Huh? No! The rest are okay!" Steven reassured.

Tourmaline took her phone back. "Look, Steven, just stick with your friend for now, we'll be there to help!" she said before hanging up as she and Onyx stood up. "Jeez...I knew as soon as we left Homeworld, something bad would happen..!" The mint green gem shapeshifted her arms into large harpy-like wings as she got the door open. "Come on! We're off to Beach City!"

Onyx nodded, holding onto Tourmaline's waist as they immediately flew off. "So who do you think did all these possible kidnappings?!" the jet black gem asked, the wind blowing her hair out of her face as Tourmaline glided through the air.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling it could be Homeworlds' doing!" Tourmaline said as she soared off west. Several minutes later, Tourmaline and Onyx had finally reached Beach City. "Okay, Steven and Connie are at that forest." The mint green gem landed herself and Onyx swiftly onto the grass, accidentally landing into a shrub as she shifted her arms back to normal.

Steven gasped a bit as he saw them inside a shrub, face flat into the leaves. "Steve-" Tourmaline spat up a bit as she rubbed off her tongue from the leaves with her hand, wiping off her mouth as she coughed. "You guys okay?" she then asked as she helped her girlfriend up.

"We're okay," Connie answered as she and Steven walked over to the two gems.

"Alright, you guys are trying to find the ones who did this right?" Onyx asked as she tidied up her parka.

"Well-" Steven was cut off by a voice that seemed unfamiliar to him.

"Are you my dad?" asked a small structured light blue gem. She resembled that of a little girl. The other 4 looked over, Tourmaline looking horrified.

"Hey! She looks just like my drawi-" Connie was cut off by Tourmaline pulling her sword out, getting in front of them.

"STEVEN! YOU AND CONNIE GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled. Tourmaline trembled a bit as she saw the small blue gem.

"Wait what?! Tourmaline, what are you doing?!" Onyx asked. The small gem gasped then smiled evilly. Steven, Connie, and Onyx stood back. Tourmaline groaned.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't Watermelon Tourmaline, Facet 1A4U, Cut 2EX. White Diamond's former right hand and vizier!~"

"Aquamarine…" Tourmaline muttered.

"Tourmaline, you know this gem?!" Connie asked.

"Longtime adversary. Aquamarine ain't no friend, that's for sure!" she said. The mint green gem then turned around as she got another sword out from her gem. "Onyx! Get Steven and Connie to safety! This is between me and this little punk!" she yelled, giving Aquamarine a mean look.

"Goodness, still scary!~" The short blue gem smirked. Tourmaline grunted in annoyance.

Onyx shakily nodded, throwing Steven and Connie on her shoulders and running off. "Wait! Don't leave me in another enigma!" Steven yelled.

"Steven shut up! Tourmaline's got this, she's trying to keep us safe!" Onyx said as she jumped from roof to roof. Aquamarine giggled wickedly as she whipped her wand out.

"To think White Diamond's adviser would tear up her allegiance to her home-planet for this sad rock! You're no better then that felon, Rose Quartz!" she mocked, fluttering up a bit in the air.

"Still talkative as hell, I see," Tourmaline muttered and smirked. "Never really knew Rose personally, so I can't judge!" she said before immediately running up to Aquamarine, charging at the small blue gem.

Aquamarine chuckled as she used the beam from her wand on her blades, but then was shocked when the laser just deflected, causing it to just bounce off the swords and send her flying a few feet in the air. The small gem tumbled back, quickly regaining her composure. She grunted in frustration as she gripped her wand.

"Why doesn't my wand work against you?! It should have depleted those lowly blades of yours!" Aquamarine grunted angrily. She seemed to be having either a tantrum or a meltdown.

"Oh quit yapping and fight now! You always pulled this childish crap!" Tourmaline yelled as she jumped through the air, slashing her blades, only to have Aquamarine block and deflect them with her short legs. The mint green gem yelled as she used her legs to kick the small light blue gem into the air, a bit farther than before.

Tourmaline panted, shielding herself with her swords. "Okay, gotta give Bismuth props for the upgrade on the blades…" she breathed.

Aquamarine grunted as she rolled back and charged straight at Tourmaline, causing the mint green gem to yelp a bit and use her swords to block her attacks.

"This is getting boriiiinngg!" The small light blue gem kept kicking at her blades. "When are you actually going to start fighting?! You've grown weaker now that you're on this dried sack of a planet!" she yelled. "This planet and it's life has been making you wea-" she was cut off.

Tourmaline smirked as she raised her sword up and struck it through Aquamarine's chest, going right through her. The small gem stuttered as she looked at her opponent, dead-eyed.

"You always let your guard down too easily, how long will it be 'till Topaz gives you the same fate?" Tourmaline asked.

"Y-You got me..." Aquamarine let out weakly.

The mint green gem chuckled. "After 1,024 years you're still the same," Aquamarine then poofed, her tiny gem falling into the sand. Tourmaline's eyebrows furrowed, a light breeze going by as she picked up the small gem. "You better give us some answers now you little shit stain..." she sighed as she immediately bubbled the tiny gem, heading off to the temple, where she assumed Onyx kept Steven and Connie in.

Tourmaline picked up her phone and dialed Steven, hearing him immediately answer her call. "Steven, I got the gem we encountered earlier. Her name is Aquamarine and despite her bratty look and her annoying personality; she's not to be messed with. At all,"

"Huh?! What do you mean?! Who is she exactly?!" He and Connie asked as they looked out the window. The phone was on speaker so Onyx could hear from across the living room.

"Aquamarine is a high-class gem from Blue Diamond's court. Her status, last time I checked, was practically the same rank as mine, but the thing is, If she has her Topaz guards with her, it'll basically be Armageddon up in here." she looked around, paranoid about the golden gem being around. Tourmaline was well aware what the can do as a fusion.

The 3 stayed nervously silent. Tourmaline sighed and shook her head.

"Ugh, listen just- I'll be back at the temple as soon as possible, if I don't show up in at least an hour, get the gems and Onyx, we're most likely going to need backup later on." The mint green gem decided to go scouting for a bit as she jumped onto a roof looking over the town, holding onto the bubbled gem, looking at it directly.

" _We have some interrogating to do."_


	4. Apology

Heyoooo

First off, I want to apologize for the lack of updates. o.o;;; I am well aware the last update was in damn near September. Basically, I had a really bad falling out of writing and Steven Universe with all the long hiatuses. Yes, I am still caught up with the show, It's just that I'd rather wait for the show to be completed so I don't get any more misconceptions in the story.

I might come back with chapter 4 someday, but until then, I want to be able to focus on finals and some other story ideas I have. My Savior is kind of dead at this point but if it doesn't ever come back with another chapter, I'll give my best synopsis on how the story was supposed to continue and end.

Thank you for your understanding!

~Kristine


End file.
